


Eternal Sunshine

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Kids, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gen, M/M, Napping, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Flufftober Day 2 - MeadowMagnus takes Alec and Max out for a picnic in the meadows after Alec has some stressful days.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Eternal Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art on tumblr: https://akaaoko.tumblr.com/post/185179904233/time-to-sleep

The previous day had been long and exhausting, with several demons to hunt and a lot of Alliance-related work to do, which was why, as soon as Alec freshened up for the day, Magnus portalled himself, Alec and Max to some obscure meadow far away from home. The three of them were sitting on top of a picnic blanket in the middle of the meadow, a large picnic basket and a generous spread of food in front of them. The sun shone down brightly atop them, but all Alec felt was a pleasant warmth instead of sweltering heat. Cool wind blew about occasionally, stirring the leaves and flowers to life, and brushing away any beads of sweat that might have gathered on Alec’s skin.

“What  _ is  _ this place?” Alec asked as he chewed on a slice of pie that Magnus had summoned from somewhere, much to Alec’s chagrin. Magnus had promised him that he’d also teleported dollar bills into the place’s cash register, but Alec was still sceptical about it. However, he’d let it go with a shrug. “Sweden?”

“Nope,” Magnus looked up from where he was cutting off the crusts of a sandwich for Max. Max was presently looking all around in awe, staring at all the green grass and flowers of all colours that peeked out from under the greenery. 

Max’s face suddenly glowed in excitement and he pointed at something in the distance. “ _ Bapak,  _ look, a butterfly!”

Alec squinted in the direction and saw that there were indeed a few butterflies, flying from flower to flower and showing off their vibrant wings.

“Yes, those are very pretty butterflies, bluebell,” Magnus said, and then set the sandwich on a plate in front of Max. “But first, breakfast.”

Max pouted but took the sandwich anyway, carefully biting into it. Alec and Magnus exchanged a smile, and then Magnus leaned in, kissing Alec on the cheek.

“Enjoying yourself?” Magnus asked, pulling away, the smile still on his face.

Alec shrugged. “I guess. It’s nice here. Where are we, anyway? Canada? Romania? Nepal?”

Magnus raised a subtle eyebrow at that, and grabbed another slice of the pie that Alec was eating. 

Alec threw up his hands, having been done with his slice of pie, and reached for a bottle of lemonade. “Fine, keep your secrets.”

Magnus flashed a quick grin at him.

Once breakfast once finished, Max left the blanket, running around in the meadow, attempting to catch a butterfly. Occasionally he’d trip and fall, but before Alec or Magnus could react, he’d be on his feet again, running as if everything was fine and he’d never even tripped in the first place. 

“He’s a tough one,” Magnus said, grazing his fingers along the back of Alec’s neck. “Just like his daddy. Don’t worry about him.”

Alec gave him a honey-like smile. “He’s also very exuberant,” Alec said, moving closer to Magnus and resting his head on his shoulder. Magnus’s arm went around him, and he dropped a kiss on top of Alec’s head. “Just like his  _ bapak. _ ”

Magnus hummed. “Well, I can’t deny that, now can I?”

“Nope,” Alec agreed, snuggling in closer to Magnus.

Magnus’s presence, as always, was familiar and warm. Bright sunlight pushed against Alec’s eyelids, turning his vision a rusty red as he closed his eyes. He could hear the sounds of Max running around, and Magnus occasionally calling out to him, could feel Magnus’s hand on his arm, caressing it lovingly. The air smelled like dew and grass and earth, and the lull of sleep was starting to beckon Alec.

He stretched out his body across the blanket, shifting so that his head was now resting against Magnus’s thigh. The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was Magnus’s fingers combing through his warm hair.

Alec woke up to the sounds of Max and Magnus laughing together, and the afternoon sun beating down on him. He opened his bleary eyes and turned to look at Magnus, who smiled down at him when he saw that he was awake.

“Hello, love,” he said with a gracious smile, a pink and green flower crown resting on top of his head. “Slept well?”

Alec smiled. “Yeah. What time is it?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Magnus said, waving it off. “Max has something to show you.”

“Daddy!”

Alec nearly had his breath knocked out of him when Max climbed on top of his chest, accidentally digging his knee into Alec’s spleen. Alec shot him a shaky smile. “Hey, my baby.”

“Me and  _ bapak  _ made flower crowns! You want to see em?”

Alec ruffled Max’s hair. “Yes, I’d love too.”

Max slid off Alec’s chest with a squeal, running to the other end of the blanket. Alec sat up, stretching his arms above his head and watched as Max brought over to him and Magnus. Max himself had a crown of tiny yellow flowers.

“See, this is for aunt Laly-“ Max had some trouble pronouncing Clary’s name, “and this is for aunt Izzy, and Uncle Jace, and Uncle Simon.” Max held up, one by one, a crown of red flowers with deep green leaves, a crown of white jasmines in full bloom, one with violet flowers and the last with orange ones.

Then, Max held up a crown of white dandelions and said, “This one’s for you!”

Alec gasped. “Wow, Max! That’s so beautiful!” He pulled his son closer, who giggled as Alec bowed his head to kiss him on the cheek. “All your crowns are so beautiful, my little blueberry. I’m so proud of you.”

Max laughed, and reached up to place the crown of dandelions on Alec’s head.

Magnus moved closer to Alec, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Did anyone help you make the crowns, blue?” Magnus asked, raising a subtle eyebrow.

Max appeared to consider this for a moment, and then declared, “No! Only I made them!”

Magnus blinked, his expression one of resignation and thinly veiled amusement. Alec laughed and turned his head, kissing Magnus on the cheek. Magnus returned the favour, cupping Alec’s chin as he pressed his lips to Alec’s cheek.

“You look beautiful,” Magnus murmured.

“So do you,” Alec told him.

Max squealed and pressed a rough kiss to Alec’s other cheek, and Alec couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh, holding his son and boyfriend close to him.

Above them, the afternoon sun shone on.


End file.
